


A Matter of Trust

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: This was all about trust. Because no matter how many times she said she trusted him, when things got rough or she got scared it was obvious she was just waiting for them to leave her. This may not be a sign of trusting them to say, but letting them have complete control was definitely a sign she trusted them in some way and they could build off that.





	A Matter of Trust

Laurel had to resist the urge to tug at the ties restraining her wrists to the headboard. The last fight they engaged in had been bad. Trust issues had been brought front and center and Laurel wasn’t going to get over her inability to believe that they weren’t going to leave her, not anytime soon. But she did trust them and when John and Oliver had jokingly suggested she let them tie her up she agreed.

It wasn’t the first time they had played around with bondage. Though she didn’t think it counted as trust when both of her boyfriends could get out of handcuffs easier than she could get out of her clothes. Which was not a skill she possessed and was going to have them teach her soon. But not a subject to bring up tonight. “Can you get out of them love?” With John’s voice at her feet finishing up the last tie on her ankle she tugged at the cloth securing both her wrists and ankles.

“I can’t get out.” Why was she nervous? This wasn’t the first time they had tied her up either, but maybe it was because she was giving them complete control. Before if she said stop they stopped no questions asked. If she wanted to prove to herself and to them that she trusted them not to hurt her she wasn’t going to say stop the moment it became uncomfortable. Not without having to voice her fears at least.

The bed dipped as her boys sat on either side of her. “Relax, pretty bird. If you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. This is supposed to be fun.” Oliver was pushing some hair out of her eyes. His expression soft and concerned. He wasn’t going to be mad if she backed out, not when this wasn’t a way to solve their issues, just a show of faith.

John wasn’t so obvious with his concern, but the fact that he was just tracing along her sides and hip, staying away from anything to sexual, let her know he was agreeing with Oliver. It was as much a sign that they cared about her and her trusting them as she was going to get and Laurel relaxed. “No, I just don’t like giving up control.” Not since her resurrection especially. “But I trust you.” 

This time’s John touch did get more bold, his finger slipping over her breast before he moved. “You’ll enjoy this love. Now close your eyes and left your head bit.” He tied a blindfold around her eyes and she took in a deep breath, reminding herself it was okay to be nervous. She had been nervous her first kiss and her first time. Had been nervous her first time with both of them and the first time with only one of them. The important thing was that she was choosing to do this and some of that nervous feeling was excitement too.

* * *

 

“We’ve got you.” After that there was nothing. She could hear the shuffling and a whisper across the room before one of them chuckled. But they were leaving her alone, she knew both of them could have been quieter if she didn’t want them to know they were there she wouldn’t. This was just to reassure her they hadn’t left her here alone. 

It felt like hours but she was sure it was probably only several minutes before they returned to her. “Still doing good, Pretty Bird?” Oliver’s question was cut off as she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. Her hand moved to rub up the chest of the man kissing her but was stopped by the restraint. 

The kiss had to be John because she could feel his chuckle against her lips as she was stopped. As John was kissing her Oliver climbed onto the bed and his lips quickly found her hip. Somewhere along the way they must have lost their clothes because she could feel his skin against hers. Oliver kissed up, making sure to spend extra time along the various scars on her body. His finger traced along the scar from where Darhk stabbed her and she was forced to stay still as he kissed it.

Laurel would normally move away and she couldn’t stop her body from tensing but John was there to distract her. She never took into consideration that maybe Oliver was just as bothered by it as she was. That maybe he needed to soothe the wound in his own way. John bit down on her shoulder the quick pierce of pain enough to distract her and turn most of her attention to him. She couldn’t resist the moan that escaped her lips. A little pain with sex had been a kink she hadn’t realized she had until she put on the Black Canary mask for the first time and got so turned on by everything.

John kissed the bite before soothing the mark with his tongue. She doubted it would be the last mark they left on her body for the night. It was hard to concentrate on one man when both were making her feel so good. Once she relaxed with John’s distraction, Oliver paying attention to the scar didn’t bother her anymore. Neither one was touching anywhere that most people thought of as sexual but they were doing a good job of making her wet.

John spent time focusing on her neck and shoulder until she felt his tongue move across her neck and down between her breasts. Oliver seemed to have soothe his own guilt and moved up to her breast. She could feel their tongues meeting at the same place on her body before pulling away and each taking a breast. Large hands joined tongues and Laurel gasped as someone bit down on her nipple. Ollie, not John. She knew what their hands felt like on her body but it still took a second to recognize it. John was more gentle this time, peppering kisses around her nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Fuck all she could do was feel what they were doing to her. Every sensation seemed to be increased and all she could do to participate was make the little whimpers and moans that escaped her lips. The two tongues intertwined again on her body and for a second all she could feel was hands. This blindfold sucked because there were times she was just as happy to watch them together as she was to be involved.

They made a striking pair, at least to her and there was so no bigger turn on than watching the two men she loved. Laurel let out an annoyed huff and she could almost feel their eyes turn to her. “You think she’s more annoyed she doesn’t have our complete attention or that she can’t watch?”

A laugh followed the question. “She’s never been selfish, but she does like to watch. Likes to be watched too.” Oliver could be a jerk too and Laurel felt herself go red at being called out for both of her kinks. 

“I can still hear you and talk you know.” She was able to move her leg enough to be able to knee Oliver in the side. It wasn’t hard but at least enough to let him know she didn’t appreciate being teased right now.  


The annoyance didn’t last long as their full attention returned to her. The bed shifted as someone moved down. The other stayed at her breast, alternating between the two. She felt fingers on her thighs but it was her breasts that had her attention now. At least until someone settled between her legs and she felt the scrape of teeth on her clit. It was gentle and soon his tongue was lapping at the spot.

Laurel was stopped from moving her hands again and she dug her nails into her palms. Laurel was panting and gasping, the fact that there was someone at her breast momentarily forgotten, until there was a bite on her breast. It seemed like neither of them was going to let her forget they were there. Even if it drove her insane.

* * *

 

They knew exactly what to do to get her to that edge. Mouths and hands all over her body. At one point Laurel couldn’t tell who was who anymore unless someone was talking to her. Without being able to see it seemed like her other senses where heightened. She may have to let them do this again.

Someone was over her and she felt fingers enter her, but they weren’t talking anymore. The other pair of hands were caressing her body and the slow touches were almost ticklish.  Someone was slowly entering her and she let out a low moan as he slowly moved in and out of her. Who was getting tortured more by the slow movements crossed her mind, until she felt tow hands lifting up her ass enough to squeeze as another played with her clit.

Both were bringing her to the edge and then denying her that final release. “Fuck you both, this is torture.” 

John chuckle before he leaned into her ear. “That’s not begging, luv.” She had her pride, for the most part both Ollie and her did but she wasn’t going to give in. At least not until she felt her partners orgasm and the slowing down of their emotions. If they didn’t tell her what they wanted her to do how was she supposed to know. Which was probably the point of this.

They made away from her and she found someone else on top of her. This time it wasn’t gentle and she screamed as her body was pounded into. God it felt so good. Laurel felt herself get to that edge, someone else laying beside her, stroking every part of her body. Than they stopped and she wanted to scream in anger this time.

“Ollie, John. Please... Let me come, please.” It seemed that was all they wanted because soon her orgasm was washing over her and she was screaming a muddle combination of their names. They barely let her settle down before the two of them were working toward giving her a second one.   


Laurel felt a kiss on her shoulders and someone was stroking her hair. Slowly her feet were untied and then her wrists as her other partner undid the blindfold. Laurel flexed her arms before she stroked down their arms just needing to touch them. “How did you like it, luv?” She cuddled up against John as he asked his question.

A contented sigh left her lips. “Not something I want to try every time but I won’t say no to a next time.” Oliver laid down with his head on her stomach and she stroked his hair. “I much prefer being able to touch and see but that was wow.”


End file.
